


Carnivorous and Lusting

by SaunterVaguely



Series: As-Yet Untitled Superhero AU [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dom/sub, I don't know what else to tag it as I'm sorry you've been warned, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, monster porn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again, Newton? This really is getting out of hand."<br/>Literally just pointless spanking smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivorous and Lusting

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the weirdest/kinkiest thing I've written?? Maybe?

"Again, Newton? This really is getting out of hand," Hermann tisks.  
  
Newt blinks up at him remorsefully, tail twitching, and thrums an apology. His wings flutter at his sides and he shifts on the bed, claws catching the sheets. It's not the first time he's transformed accidentally in the middle of foreplay- sometimes he just gets too excited and overwhelmed, and, well... this happens. Hermann may grump and groan when it happens, but he secretly finds it rather adorable that Newt gets so riled up over him.  
  
He sighs and shakes his head, arms folded across his chest like a stern professor. "Maybe I'll just go read for a while, let you settle down."  
  
 _no no no no please! please nice Hermann please no go!_  
  
The kaiju flops onto his back and exposes his belly, throat bared and legs spread invitingly. Hermann's very tempted to give in and just take Newt like this, as he has a few times in the past, but he manages to school his expression into the foreboding glower the other man knows all too well. "No, I'm afraid I simply cannot abide your lack of self-control this time." He turns his head, avoiding the pleading expression on Newt's face.  
  
The biologist wriggles desperately, toes curling. _please please Hermann! Newt-kaiju will be good, promise! promise!_ He whimpers and tries to make himself look small and helpless, which is a rather difficult feat for a giant alien lizard.  
It does, however, succeed in earning Hermann's sympathy. "Hmm, well, perhaps we can salvage this situation..." He cocks his head, fingertips drumming against his chin as an idea forms, and nods decisively. "Right. Roll over, onto your belly."  
Newt scrambles to obey, his thoughts a swirl of excitement and curiosity. He sprawls out on his stomach, back legs hitching his rear into the air and displaying both his slightly chubby tummy and the swell of his arousal. Hermann climbs carefully onto the bed behind him, keeping pressure off his bad leg, and grips Newt's tail with one hand. He squeezes the thick, smooth-scaled rope of muscle and bone and hears Newt squeak. It strikes him that what he's contemplating is rather ridiculous- even dangerous- in theory, but, well... Newt isn't the only one that can be adventurous. With his free hand, he fumbles with his belt buckle, undoes it and slides the leather free of its loops. He ducks his head and kisses the smooth skin between two scales, feeling a shiver run under his hand. He curls the belt in his other hand, forming a loose loop, and swats it across the kaiju's rump. Newt jerks against the sheets, mind flaring with shock and delight.  
  
 _oh Hermann oh please good more_  
  
"'Good', hmm?" Hermann brings his arm back again, strikes a little harder and sees, for a split second, the skin around the struck area flare and light up in bioluminescent brilliance. "Oh," he breathes, and does it again, watching the coils of light spiral across Newt's skin like a glowing blush. He lands three more blows in rapid succession, hearing Newt warble in a mixture of protest and pleasure, and admires the way the phosphorescent glow lingers a bit longer this time. He traces a thumb over the area, following a fading line of light, then swats the spot with his open palm. Newt lets out a high, reedy sound, obviously trying to keep still but so overwhelmed with arousal that he can't help squirming back into the sharp sting of the belt. Hermann hoists Newt's tail up a bit, smacks the tender skin just underneath it. Newt wails and fills Hermann's mind with pleas and feverish, lust-driven babble.  
  
Hermann tilts his head as he listens, the corner of his mouth lifting. "I'll tell you what, Newton. If you can settle yourself back into something a little more manageable by the time I count to- oh, let's say six strokes- then I'll consider letting you finish. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to go without. Understand?"  
  
Newt whimpers desperately but sends him an affirmative thought, tendrils coiling in the frantic attempt to be obedient. Hermann adjusts his grip on the belt, swings, and relishes the sharp crack and swirling glow that accompany Newt's squeal.  
  
"One..."  
  
The next stroke falls a little lower, closer to the kaiju's underbelly, and he twitches and jerks, mind sparking with sensation as his arousal throbs.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Newt whines and flutters his wings, clawed toes curling. He tucks his head under one wing, trying to stifle the sound and focus despite the shocks of pleasurepain that ricochet through his nerves. Another stroke, and he shudders and curls inward,  simultaneously trying to shrink away from the blows and push himself back for more.  
  
"Three... you'd better concentrate, Newton."  
  
The next strike falls, and Newt scrunches all four eyes shut, tries to slow his breathing and shrink himself down. Hermann can hear his incoherent mental mumbling, a steady stream of _fuck fuck fuck please be human human quick fuck oh oh oh so good oh no fuck_  
  
"Four. Hmm, you know, I think I'll spend the rest of the evening rerunning those simulations I've been working on..."  
  
 _no no no Newt's trying, promise!_  
  
"Better try harder, then." Hermann leans forward, tracing his tongue along one of the curling lines of bioluminescence and grinning to himself over the screech that accompanies a harried _Hermann, dammit- fuck- oh fuck!_ He angles his wrist, flicks the belt once more, and Newt makes a warbling, quavering sound somewhere between kaiju and human as he wriggles, kicks, thrashes and whines.  
  
"Five-"  
  
Newt lets out one more squeal and, with a final tremor, folds in on himself, bending and shifting until he lies sprawled across the sheets and thoroughly human. His sides heave shakily, sweat gleaming against his tattoos and making his various scars stand out all over his skin. Hermann quickly tosses the belt aside and strokes both palms up and down the whimpering biologist's back, admiring the sight of his still-reddened rump.  
  
"Good boy, Newton, well done," Hermann praises, one hand going to his own cock and giving it a slow stroke.  
  
Newt makes another shattered noise, nothing like words, so caught up in the overload of sensation that his brain can't differentiate human speech from kaiju. He wriggles around on the sheets, looks back at Hermann with one tear-filled, reproachful green eye, and Hermann realizes that Newt hasn't come yet- is so close to the edge that he's demanding and begging to be allowed to come.  
  
"Poor dear," the sentiment comes off as a little less than genuine when Hermann can't help laughing at the betrayed expression on his lover's face. "Not to worry, sweet boy."  
  
He rubs one hand over the pink, plump flesh of Newt's behind, squeezes until he gets a whimper. He swats lightly with his palm, and Newt's yelp ends in a moan as he squirms. Hermann does it again, harder, shifting so that he can rest a knee on Newt's hip and keep him from moving. He brings his palm down again, his other hand working himself in quick, furious jerks. Newt wails, fingers scrabbling at the blankets and pillows, and his eyes roll back as he finally comes, shaking and twitching his way through orgasm.  
  
Hermann growls deep and guttural, more bestial than the beast below him, and fucks into his fist a few more times before he's spilling, messy and wet and filthy, all over Newt's raw-red ass. Newt sobs when the hot spurt hits his tender, abused skin, tears and sweat running down his flushed cheeks onto the sheets. Hermann hovers over him, panting and groaning low in his throat at the beautiful mess he's made of Newton, until his legs starts to give out and he collapses onto the least-ruined part of the bed. He immediately opens his arms, and Newt crawls over to him, curling into his side to snuffle and nuzzle against his shoulder while Hermann shushes him, croons adoringly and strokes his hair.  
  
"You did so very well, my darling," the older man says softly in German, and Newt sighs happily. "It wasn't too much, was it?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Newt fumbles behind himself and wraps a sheet around his shoulders, not seeming to care that it's covered in all sorts of fluids. "It was perfect."  
  
Hermann nods, satisfied, and kisses Newt's forehead. "Rest a bit, then. We'll have a bath in a little while, I'll make you a snack, and then we can change the sheets and go to bed."  
  
Newt makes an agreeable sound, already half-asleep, and Hermann smiles fondly, shifts until he can rest his head on a pillow, and closes his eyes.


End file.
